Five Nights at Freddy's
E se i famosi animatronics del gioco Five Nights at Freddy's potessero parlare...? Dal loro punto di vista... Freddy Fazbear Ciao, io mi chiamo Freddy e insieme ai miei amici sono l'attrazione principale della pizzeria in cui abito e che porta il mio nome. Il mio aspetto è ispirato a quello di un orso bruno, non ne ho mai visto uno vero in vita mia, ma quando sono nato mi è sembrato un animale perfetto per me. Mi piace cantare, è il mio ruolo, oltre a quello di far divertire i bambini: non so perché, ma loro mi ricordano molto... qualcosa... come se in qualche modo io sia collegato a loro... Beh non sono loro il problema, il problema sono gli adulti... esseri simili ai bambini, ma... anche loro mi ricordano qualcosa... qualcosa che mi ha fatto del male... qualcosa che odio! Poi ci sono quelle guardie notturne, pure loro sono adulti, un po' più intelligenti ma lo sono comunque... quando cerchiamo di entrare nel loro stanzino, loro si barricano lì dentro e non ci lasciano entrare, anche se solo in pochi hanno resistito fino alle sei di mattina, a quell'ora noi spegniamo la modalità grazie alla quale possiamo girovagare a piacere: senza di quella i nostri motori andrebbero in tilt. Non potrei più neanche ascoltare quella canzoncina che mi piace tanto, non capisco proprio perché quando la gente la sente si spaventa... chissà come mai...! Chica the Chicken Salve ragazzi, mi chiamo Chica e tanto per la cronaca sono una gallina, non un'anatra o una papera, chiaro? Detesto quando mi danno dell'anatra, è imbarazzante... sono una delle... "attrazioni" del Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Perché non dico animatronico? Non mi piace definirmi tale, mi da un senso di finzione e qui nessuno di noi è finto... il mio ruolo è quello di cantare insieme a Freddy e di incitare i bambini a mangiare pizza e dolcetti. La mia è una vita difficile, essendo l'unica femmina del gruppo tocca sempre a me controllare che i ragazzi non facciano scemenze, soprattutto Bonnie che, quando cerchiamo di sorprendere la guardia notturna, parte sempre in quarta invece di studiare una strategia. Anche se in fondo, per insaccare, non serve un vero e proprio piano... Bonnie the Bunny Ciao a tutti, sono Bonnie il coniglio e faccio il chitarrista nella pizzeria in cui vivo. Sono forse l'unico che trova divertente cercare di catturare la guardia notturna, per questo parto quasi sempre per primo. Spesso vengo confuso con una femmina per via del mio nome, ma in realtà l'unica femmina del gruppo è Chica. Io, lei e Freddy andiamo molto d'accordo, ci divertiamo tanto insieme, potrei dire che questi sono la mia famiglia! Però con il novellino non riusciamo ad instaurare lo stesso legame che c'è tra noi tre, certo gli vogliamo bene e lo consideriamo come un fratellino minore, solo molto capriccioso: lui non ama lavorare con noi... dico novellino perché è l'ultimo arrivato, in realtà è con noi da un sacco di tempo! Io e Freddy siamo inseparabili, forse perché è l'unico maschio con cui posso parlare da uomo a uomo, ci aiutiamo a vicenda e se ho dei problemi mi rivolgo a lui, con noi altri si è sempre comportato da padre. Chica invece... con lei è diverso, non so se perché è una femmina o perché sinceramente mi piace, ma non riesco a parlarci apertamente! Sta di fatto che siamo una specie di famiglia composta tutta da orfani... perché è questo che siamo, da quando gli umani ci hanno abbandonato... Foxy the Pirate Fox Yarr harr harr! Ciao, schifose esche per squali, io sono Foxy il pirata! Abito nella pizzeria di Freddy, anche se preferirei di gran lunga trovarmi su un galeone in mare... un tempo ero l'attrazione principale del Pirate Cove: una brutta copia di un veliero pirata, poi però c'è stato Il Morso dell'87 e insieme ai Toy sono stato smantellato, probabilmente per errore, dopo hanno cercato di ripararmi, ma ovviamente il mio aspetto non è più quello di una volta... avevo detto a Mangle di non provare ad insaccare le persone di giorno e di non farsi prendere da attacchi di rabbia, ma a quanto pare non ha resistito... non perdonerò mai il proprietario per averci lasciato a marcire! Orrendi sacchi ripieni di carne molli come la gelatina, è stato un gioco da ragazzi per Mangle staccare la testa alla ragazzina e se non fossero intervenuti quelli della sicurezza, probabilmente la mia ragazza e tutti i Toy sarebbero ancora qui... gli altri membri del gruppo non hanno approvato il suo gesto e non hanno neanche provato ad aiutarci mentre venivamo portati via con la forza e completamente distrutti! Credo che dopo tutti questi anni ci abbiano perdonato, io intanto ho perdonato loro, ma preferisco comunque agire da solo quando cerco di uccidere la guardia notturna: ma fa imbestialire quando mi fissa attraverso la telecamera (non sembra, ma sono un tipo piuttosto timido e sì, lo ammetto, mi rivesto con la scorza da duro perché mi sento vulnerabile... ma non lo dite a nessuno o vi ammazzo!), se poi continua ad usarla su di me vado su tutte le furie e non mi interessa più se mi vede correre per il corridoio! Gli altri tre (Bonnie, Chica e Freddy) sono simpatici e sono anche l'unica cosa che ho... a parte il mio uncino e la benda sull'occhio, ma quando si tratta di correre sono veramente scarsi e stanno sempre attenti a non farsi vedere mentre si muovono... a me sembra tanto una perdita di tempo! Forse perché loro odiano solo gli adulti... io invece no... io detesto anche i bambini e so che insaccandoli causo la loro morte... loro mi hanno voltato le spalle, loro ci hanno lasciati soli... per loro siamo solo pupazzi meccanici che se non funzionano più, vengono buttati e sostituiti con nuovi... gli altri questo non lo capiscono... io sì, perché l'ho provato... col tempo ci ho fatto l'abitudine e la voglia di vendetta si è attenuata, ma ho fatto una promessa a me stesso e non la rinnegherò, lo giuro sul mio onore di pirata! Golden Freddy: Fredbear Loro sono qui... anche io sono qui... ma loro non ricordano... io invece ricordo... un pochino... ricordo che era un giorno speciale... per me... la torta... i regali... le candeline... i miei amici... era tutto così magico... così perfetto... mi stavo divertendo... poi ad un tratto è apparso lui... ci disse che andava tutto bene... che aveva una sorpresa per noi... vestito tutto dorato... noi l'abbiamo ascoltato... l'abbiamo seguito... poi non ricordo più nulla... solo che ero diventata anch'io tutta dorata... anzi, avevo proprio lo stesso vestito... il pupazzo non aveva più spazio... così ha usato lo stesso vestito che si era messo quell'uomo in viola... ma mentre gli altri camminavano... io non potevo... ero l'unica senza endoscheletro... ed ora eccomi qui... ho paura... Toy Freddy Salve a tutti, io sono Toy Freddy, sì Freddy Fazbear ridisegnato. Posso dire che lo ammiro molto, mi ha fatto da maestro, insegnandomi tutto quello che sa e io cerco di essere come lui il più possibile. Anche se di notte non riesco a trattenermi e parto già alle prime due notti, però mi sembra strano... ci sono stati inseriti dei chip di riconoscimento facciale, ma spesso invece che la guardia notturna, nell'ufficio troviamo lui... mi chiedo se non sia passato dalla parte nemica... nah non credo, non ci abbandonerebbe mai! Fortuna che c'è Foxy, lui lo riconosce subito! Non credo neanche di essere al suo pari come Capo, insomma Toy Chica è tranquilla e fa quello che le dico, ma Toy Bonnie... a parte avere il cervello grande quanto un chicco di riso, ma è uno scapestrato mascalzone e ogni tanto si mette a suonare la sua fastidiosa chitarra elettrica a tutto volume che mi rovina il sistema uditivo! Spero di riuscire a cavarmela nel dirigere tutti questi animatronici... Toy Bonnie Ehi come butta amanti del Rock?! Siete pronti a fare un po' di casino??? Sono Toy Bonnie e insieme alla mia inseparabile chitarra elettrica sono una delle mascotte della seconda pizzeria di Freddy Fazbear! Come lavoro non mi dispiace, anche se diciamocelo: potrei trovare di meglio, magari che ne so, farmi prendere da una casa discografica e girare il mondo facendo concerti!... no, stavo scherzando ovviamente! Qui mi diverto un sacco, soprattutto ad attaccare la guardia notturna! Toy Freddy pensa che io sia uno stupido, dice che non ho una tattica e che non dovrei partire così di getto, ma in realtà una strategia ce l'ho! Io vado tranquillo, tutto sciallo, e così anche la guardia si tranquillizza lasciandomi tutto il tempo di farmi un giretto in santa pace e infine sorprenderlo uscendo dai condotti! Ah, gli adulti sono così ignoranti... ma per caso anche voi che leggete siete adulti? Perché se è così dovreste darmi i vostri indirizzi, vi verrò a fare un salutino, vedete di chiudere bene i tubi del riscaldamento... Toy Chica Benvenuti ragazzi, il mio nome è Toy Chica! Let's Party! Probabilmente penserete che io, come gli altri Toy animatronici, sia una versione ridisegnata di quelli originali... beh si e no... vedete in realtà Chica e i suoi compagni sono stati costruiti si prima di noi, ma successivamente abbandonati in un'area privata del ristorante in seguito al tuttora irrisolto omicidio di 5 bambini, in seguito furono rimessi a posto dopo la nostra dipartita, si pensa siano stati loro a commettere l'assassinio... assurdo... non sarebbero mai capaci di una cosa simile, loro amano i bambini! Conosco bene Chica, la considero un po' come una sorella maggiore, anche se lei non sembra nutrire per me lo stesso affetto... Non capisco proprio il perché, ho sempre cercato di essere dolce e gentile con tutti, ma il fatto che proprio la mia originale mi detesti fa abbastanza male... sarà perché io posso staccarmi gli occhi e il becco quando vado a prendere la guardia notturna? O magari perché sono leggermente più formosa... non lo so... beh almeno ho il mio amato cupcake che mi sta sempre accanto e con tutti gli altri ho un ottimo rapporto, con loro mi sento veramente a casa! Balloon Boy Ciao! Hahaha! Sono Balloon Boy, ma gli amici mi chiamano BB. Sono un bambino, proprio come voi! Hahaha! Durante il giorno vi distribuisco palloncini, è una cosa che mi piace tanto perché posso stare vicino a quelli della mia età! Ma di notte sono troppo piccolo per giocare anch'io a "Un due tre Stella!" con la guardia di sicurezza e gli altri non me lo lasciano fare. Foxy dice che devo prima imparare il mestiere e per farlo non c'è modo migliore che osservare lui, così mi fa fare la cosa che preferisco: i dispetti! Hahaha! Adoro mettere fuori uso le luci per permettere al pirata di entrare nell'ufficio! Foxy è un grande e io lo stimo tantissimo, mi piacerebbe diventare un feroce pirata come lui da grande, mi ha preso sotto la sua ala protettiva mentre gli altri mi consideravano solo un dolce ragazzino dei palloncini, lui ha visto qualcosa in più in me! Oh devo andare, mi sta chiamando! Ciao! Hahaha! The Mangle Dunque-que per iniziare io s-sono Toy Foxy, ma ormai da tempo il mio nome è diventato Mangle... a-a-a-accidenti a questo-to sistema audio... sono una v-volpe e si, sono la versio-sione Toy di Foxy, o almeno lo sarei se quei bambini-ni non mi continuassero a s-smontare da mattina a-a-a sera, costringendomi a non poter pi-più camm-minare a terra come tutti gli a-altri ma a dovermi arrampicare su pe-per il soffitto. Fortunata-tamente-te anche se mi hanno tutta rovi-vinata Foxy è riuscito a passa-sare oltre e la nostra relazio-zione va avanti a gonfie ve-vele. Ma quei bambini non li perdonerò ma-mai, e quei cretini del personale che glielo lasciano fare anche peggio! "Se a loro piace ta-tanto farla a pezzi, diventerà-rà un giocattolo da fare a pe-pezzi!" hanno detto... confesso che io e Jack inizia-ziamo ad essere un tantino stufi-fi... Chi è Ja-Jack? Il mio pappagallo... anche io avrei dovuto esse-ssere un pirata all'inizio e la testa attaccata alla mia spa-spalla doveva rappresentare il mio pa-paaa... pappagallo da compagnia, ma non si nota molto conciata-ta come sono... prima o po-poi li farò sme-smettere di smontarmi, smonterò io loro! Mi ba-basta aspettare solo un po', forse do-dopo la settima notte... The Puppet Ciao, io sono Puppet, la marionetta. Di giorno distribuisco doni ai bambini che vincono ai giochi della Toy's Room... pensare che tempo fa ero un bambino anch'io... sì, io ricordo ogni cosa, sono finito in coma in seguito al morso di Fredbear, e qualche giorno dopo sono morto... allora avevo solo 7 anni, mia madre era andata a telefonare un attimo, io non sapevo se entrare o no e aspettarla dentro... non è stato facile accettarlo, ma adesso sono felice di aver aiutato quegli altri bambini uccisi. Sono stato io a mettere i loro corpi e le loro anime negli animatronici, volevo aiutarli: non avrei mai permesso che vagassero senza meta, almeno così avrebbero avuto un posto in cui stare. A me non era successo, nella marionetta, sono entrato di mia spontanea volontà... non c'è giorno in cui non ripensi a cosa accadde quella volta... e quando ci penso mi sale una rabbia incontenibile che riesco a domare solo ascoltando la mia canzone preferita: "My Grandfather's Clock"... Springtrap Finalmente... dopo 30 lunghi anni passati a marcire in quella cantina... non so nemmeno io come sia successo... sono riuscito a toccare un filo dell'alta tensione e Boom: mi sono riattivato, se ci pensate è divertente... anche se per tutti questi anni sono rimasto sveglio, in uno stato cosciente... mi sono annoiato a morte hahahahahaha... Da quel lontano giorno in cui entrai in questo corpo per sfuggire alle dannate anime di quei mocciosi che io stesso avevo ucciso, mi sono ritrovato io nella tomba... ne sono successe di cose nel frattempo... maledetti mostriciattoli, mi hanno fatto soffocare qui dentro per poi mettermi a marcire nella cantina sotto di loro... ora però posso uscire... saliamo le scale... che idea stupida trasformare questo schifo di posto in un parco divertimenti... accidenti, ho ancora tutto il mio vecchio corpo dentro... incredibile che non si sia del tutto consumato, sarà per via dell'umidità che c'era là sotto... devo trovare qualcuno che mi aiuti... oh ma guarda, la testa di Foxy l'hanno messa a fare da lampada... e pensare che sei stato il più difficile da uccidere ragazzino... sento dei rumori provenire da quella stanza... c'è una persona... spero che il mio attuale aspetto non lo spaventi troppo. Proviamo? La storia di Five Nights at Freddy's (Fanmade) La storia di Five Nights at Freddy’s comincia nell’anno 1983 all’interno di una pizzeria molto popolare: la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Il locale era una versione rivisitata della Fredbear’s Family Diner, locale aperto già dal 1965 di cui la Fazbear Ent aveva acquistato i diritti. La fama di questo posto era dovuta dal fatto che non era un ristorante qualunque. Infatti, aveva a tema due mascotte, molto apprezzate dai bambini che venivano lì con i propri genitori. Queste ultime erano due animatronics, ovvero dei robot dotati di endoscheletro per muoversi, e ricoperti da un costume. Il primo dei due era Fredbear, il cantante del duetto, un'automa con le sembianze di un orso avente la tuta color oro. Infine c’era Spring Bonnie, il suonatore del duetto, un coniglio dal colore della tuta esattamente uguale al suo partner. Il nome di questo robot significa “Bonnie a Molla”, quindi ciò fa intuire che fosse dotato anche di un sistema a molla. La cosa entusiasmante di queste mascotte era che potevano essere indossate dagli impiegati del luogo, così da interagire meglio con i bambini. Tutto questo grazie alla presenza di un quinto dito in entrambi i costumi. Uno dei maggiori dipendenti (nonché anche una delle migliori guardie notturne del locale), il signor Vincent, noto come Purple Guy (“Ragazzo Viola”) per il suo abbigliamento interamente violaceo, era specializzato nel far indossare le tute dei due animatronics agli altri impiegati, evitando di rimanere schiacciati dall’endoscheletro di questi ultimi. La popolarità di questo posto crebbe sempre di più tanto da allestire altri quattro robot di ruolo secondario. Erano: Freddy Fazbear l’orso, Bonnie il coniglio, Chica la gallina e Foxy la volpe pirata. Vennero anche realizzati dei peluche raffiguranti tutti gli automi. Però, nello stesso 1983, successe un qualcosa di veramente raccapricciante, un qualcosa che fece crollare la fama della Freddy Fazbear's. Durante il compleanno del figlio del "Phone Guy", il fratello maggiore del piccolo bambino, accompagnato da altri tre amici bulli, sollevò di peso il piccino, portandolo fino all'enorme bocca dell’animatronic Fredbear. Incuranti del fatto che quel pupazzo avesse un endoscheletro, i ragazzi inserirono la testa del festeggiato tra i denti aguzzi dell’orso meccanico. Quest’ultimo chiuse la bocca, fracassandogli il cranio. Questo tragico evento venne alla storia come “The Bite of ’83” (“Il Morso dell’83”). Dopodiché vi fu lo smantellamento di Spring Bonnie, il quale era soggetto a pericolosissimi malfunzionamenti del sistema a molla. Il bambino morso andò in coma per svariato tempo, sognando di notte i suoi peluche come robot mostruosi, per poi morire verso la fine della settimana. Il Purple Guy che si occupava della manutenzione dei nuovi robot, aveva scoperto che i responsabili del morso dell'83 erano entrati nella camera di sicurezza e avevano distrutto le apparrcchiature degli animatronics. Travestitosi da Fredbear egli attirò le quattro pesti e li uccise, ma purtroppo Vincent era stato visto da una bambina (forse era la sorella della vittima del morso dell'83) che visto tutto era scappata fuori dal locale. Poco dopo aver preso la macchina, l'uomo in viola trovò la testimone del suo massacro e uccise anche lei, più tardi nascose i cadaveri nelle tute. Questo episodio venne alla storia come “L’omicidio dei cinque bambini” e sembrò che le anime delle prime quattro vittime andassero a infestare gli automi secondari. L’anima del quinto assassinato, invece, infestò il costume di Golden Freddy, il quale era lo stesso Fredbear, ormai smantellato, privo del suo quinto dito e privo di endoscheletro. Dell’uomo viola non si seppe più nulla e i corpi non furono mai trovati. I bambini e lo staff si lamentavano spesso dal fetore emanato daglia animatroni. L'odore emanato dalle tute fece chiudere il locale per la sicurezza sanitaria. Poco dopo,in un'ispezione,furono ritrovati i corpi dei cinque bambini. Nel 1987 venne aperta una nuova pizzeria, chiamata con il nome di Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, un ristorante con a tema quattro nuovi robot, dalle sembianze molto più infantili di quelli secondari del precedente posto. Questi automi moderni erano chiamati “Toy Animatronics”, ovvero “Animatronics Giocattolo” e avevano gli stessi nomi e sembianze dei loro predecessori ma la parola “Toy” precedeva le denominazioni (quella che doveva essere Toy Foxy, venne chiamata Mangle dai dipendenti, dopo che i bambini la distrussero giorno dopo giorno, riducendola in un insieme di parti metalliche). I vecchi, dopo quattro anni di disuso, erano ormai mezzi distrutti e in fase di smantellamento ma si decise di tenerli per un po’, giusto per vedere se i nuovi funzionavano bene. Inoltre, erano ancora infestati dalle anime dei bambini uccisi dal Purple Guy. Infatti il giorno prima dell'apertura la Marionetta (il pupazzo meccanico in cui si era reincarnato la vittima del morso dell'83) aveva resuscitato le vittime dell'uomo viola nei rispettivi robot. La nuova pizzeria tirò avanti per un po’, fino a che non si venne a sapere che la guardia diurna del posto si lamentò del fatto che gli automi giocattolo cercarono di aggredirlo, cosa che con i bambini non provarono mai a fare. Venne quindi assunta una guardia notturna, il ragazzo Jeremy Fitzgerald, il quale, per sei notti di fila, ebbe il compito di controllare i robot nuovi e vecchi, che sembrarono abbastanza aggressivi. Ogni notte, uno della Fazbear’s Family, società creatasi quello stesso anno, denominato “Phone Guy” (“Uomo del Telefono”) comunicò tutto su ciò che stava accadendo durante il giorno in pizzeria. Si venne a sapere che la tuta di Golden Freddy veniva usata spesso da uno sconosciuto (il Purple Guy) e che il locale sarebbe stato chiuso pochi giorni dopo. Fitzgerald ottenne il turno di giorno per controllare gli animatronics durante gli ultimi spettacoli e i compleanni, mentre Fritz Smith venne assunto come guardiano notturno ma venne licenziato per aver modificato l’intelligenza artificiale di tutti gli automi, essendo quest’ultimo, specializzato in elettronica e altri settori. Poco tempo più tardi, il locale venne chiuso con, a seguire, lo smantellamento dei nuovi robot, soggetti a malfunzionamenti e con la riparazione di quelli vecchi. Nessuno si accorse mai del fatto che quelli in fase di riparazione erano posseduti. Passarono alcuni mesi e venne aperto un nuovo locale, chiamato sempre Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, con a tema, gli animatronics del luogo antecedente, ovvero quelli infestati dalle anime dei bambini. La tuta di Golden Freddy venne nascosta da qualche parte nel ristorante e, dopo poco tempo dall’apertura, i clienti si lamentarono spesso dello stranissimo comportamento dei robot, i quali erano ancora posseduti, durante la lotta tra la parte spirituale e quella meccanica, un'animatrone (si presuppone Foxy) morse qualcuno privandoli del lobo frontale ma senza ucciderlo, l'incidente è stato soprannominato "morso dell'87". Qualche anno dopo (1993) venne assunto un ragazzo, Mike Schmidt, per sorvegliare il posto per cinque notti di fila, ma fu licenziato perché, anch’egli modificò l’intelligenza artificiale dei robot. Presumibilmente anche Schmidt era specializzato in elettronica e altre materie come Fitzgerald. Inoltre, il Phone Guy, della Fazbear’s Family morì mentre registrava un messaggio per la guardia, riguardante la situazione del luogo. Si pensò che gli stessi automi lo avessero ucciso e da qui venne fuori la teoria che le anime dei bambini cercavano vendetta verso il loro killer e, sapendo che quest’ultimo faceva il guardiano, uccisero il povero uomo innocente, il quale faceva il medesimo lavoro. Inoltre, i robot vedevano le persone come degli endoscheletri senza costume e, dato che era contro le regole non averne uno in pizzeria, questi ultimi cercavano di catturare chiunque per inserirlo con forza in costume di Freddy, uccidendolo nel violento processo. Dopo tutti questi avvenimenti, la pizzeria dovette chiudere. Ogni notte, il Purple Guy entrava nella struttura di nascosto per smantellare gli automi, perché venne a sapere che erano posseduti dalle anime di coloro che uccise. Ma, una notte, successe una cosa davvero orribile. Vincent, l’uomo viola, dopo essere entrato nel locale venne perseguitato dalle anime dei cinque bambini (ormai libere dai costumi che le imprigionavano da anni) e, in preda al panico, cercò un nascondiglio. Entrò nella camera di sicurezza e trovò un costume giallognolo ormai impolverato, ammuffito e distrutto, con le sembianze di un coniglio. L’uomo si nascose all’interno della tuta, ma, non si rese conto del fatto che, all’interno, c’era un endoscheletro. Quel costume, in realtà, era il robot Spring Bonnie del Fredbear’s Family Diner, il quale, ormai vecchio di trenta lunghi anni, fu soggetto ad un pericolosissimo malfunzionamento del suo (più che difettoso) sistema a molla e schiacciò a morte il Purple Guy, facendolo decedere in un lago di sangue. Le anime dei bambini,dunque avevano ritrovato la pace. Trent’anni dopo, nel 2023, la oramai fallita Fazbear’s Family decise di dare una controllata alla pizzeria abbandonata. Il capo (il quale era a conoscenza di tutta la storia precedente, tranne che della morte del Purple Guy), accompagnato dai suoi assistenti trovò i pezzi degli animatronics sul pavimento e delle cassette molto antiche, risalenti alle precedenti pizzerie. Raccontavano come gestire gli automi e come indossare i costumi delle mascotte, perciò, alcuni nastri risalivano ai tempi del primo locale, il Fredbear’s Family Diner. Ma, un giorno, il proprietario fece una incredibile scoperta: in un ripostiglio c’era accasciato un costume, circondato da un lago di sangue ormai asciutto. Era un animatronic ancora in funzione, con le sembianze di un coniglio, il quale emanava un tanfo insopportabile. L’uomo pensò che la vecchiaia, la muffa e il resto furono la causa di quell’odore. Inoltre si accorse che quello era Spring Bonnie del Fredbear’s Family Diner, così, dopo qualche giorno decise di fondare un nuovissimo locale, ma non una pizzeria, una attrazione horror, per ricordare la terribile tragedia dei cinque bambini, avvenuta nel lontanissimo 1983, per mano del killer viola, il Purple Guy, ma anche per riacquistare la fama perduta dopo la chiusura del vecchio ristorante. L’edificio inedito venne chiamato con il nome di Fazbear’s Fright ed era semplicemente la vecchia pizzeria, modificata del tutto. I vecchi animatronics vennero utilizzati come manichini o come lampade, per rendere l’atmosfera del posto inquietante come una casa degli orrori che si rispetti. I Toy animatronics, smantellati dall’87, vennero lasciati in uno scatolone all’interno dell’ufficio di sorveglianza. Ma c’era un robot che, sicuramente, avrebbe fatto essere più che popolare quel posto: era proprio Spring Bonnie. Si decise di tenerlo distrutto così com’era, per far sì che fosse più spaventoso ai clienti. Una settimana prima dell’effettiva apertura del posto, il proprietario della Fazbear’s Family, il quale decise di essere anche il capo del Fazbears’ Fright, assunse una guardia di sicurezza, giusto per assicurarsi che nessuno si intrufolasse nell’edificio per rubare le cose. L’assistente del titolare, lasciò dei messaggi al telefono per il guardiano, dove spiegava cosa stava succedendo e dove faceva sentire a quest’ultimo le vecchie registrazioni del Fredbear’s Family Diner, le quali erano state fatte dallo stesso Purple Guy, specializzato nel far indossare con sicurezza le tute delle mascotte, senza morire schiacciati dall’endoscheletro. Infatti, i nastri parlavano proprio di ciò. Durante la settimana, però, la guardia, notò che, mentre sorvegliava il luogo, l’animatronic Spring Bonnie vagava come un demone nell’attrazione e cercò anche di entrare nel suo ufficio. Questo gli fece avere diverse allucinazioni. Effettivamente era così: quel robot aveva ormai ben sessant’anni, era soggetto a dei pericolosissimi malfunzionamenti già da dopo la chiusura del Fredbear’s Family Diner, quindi era già difettoso da moltissimo tempo e vagava nel locale come un vero e proprio demone. Però è da ricordare che il corpo del Purple Guy era lì dentro da trent’anni ed era ormai in decomposizione avanzata. La sua anima si risvegliò quello stesso anno nella tuta del robot, con il desiderio di continuare il suo giro di omicidi. All’ultima notte di lavoro, però, successe l’inaspettato: l’automa entrò nell’ufficio della guardia e aprì la bocca, così da rivelare il corpo mummificato del killer viola. La guardia lo riconobbe dall’aspetto e, notando le molle penetrate nella pelle dell’uomo, chiamò quel robot con il nome di “Springtrap” (“Trappola a Molla”). Ecco poi spiegato l’odore putrefatto che emanava quel costume. Di quel guardiano non si seppe più nulla e, come se non bastasse, il Fazbear’s Fright, per un difetto dei cavi elettrici, fu soggetto ad un incendio. Springtrap sopravvisse all’accaduto, mentre la maggior parte degli oggetti, tra cui, gli stessi animatronics, andarono perduti, inghiottiti dalle fiamme. L’attrazione venne abbattuta e gli oggetti sopravvissuti al rogo vennero venduti ad un’asta di beneficenza. La Fazbear’s Family, istituita trentotto anni prima, fallì del tutto e non si costruirono mai più altre pizzerie. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Oggetti Animati Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Morte Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Teorie